


Castle Rock Around the Clock [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Stephen King Jukebox [4]
Category: Cujo (1983), Needful Things (1993), Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types, Stand By Me (1986), The Dark Half (1993), The Dead Zone (1983)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Rock (Stephen King), Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gift Work, Jukebox Vid, M/M, Multi, Song: Folsom Prison Blues (Johnny Cash), Song: Hound Dog (Elvis Presley), Song: I Put a Spell on You (Screamin' Jay Hawkins), Song: My Boyfriend's Back (The Angels), Song: Stand by Me (Ben E. King), Song: Thirteen Women (And Only One Man in Town) (Bill Haley and His Comets), Suicide Attempt, also please feel free to read it as Andy/Red, i sure as hell do, mostly not as cracky as the other jukebox vid I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Another 1950s jukebox of minivids for my sister's birthday, this one for Stephen King's works set in Castle Rock.
Relationships: Andy Dufresne & Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding, Chris Chambers/Gordie LaChance, Polly Chalmers/Leland Gaunt, Sarah Bracknell/Johnny Smith, Thad Beaumont/George Stark
Series: Stephen King Jukebox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891726
Kudos: 4





	Castle Rock Around the Clock [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periru3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/gifts).



> I made a joke about the title in the notes on my last vid and accidentally incepted myself into making this. 
> 
> Timestamps for specific movies, in case you want to skip some of the gorier or weirder ones: _The Dark Half_ (0:10), _The Dead Zone_ (1:14), _Needful Things_ (1:48), _Shawshank Redemption_ (3:05), _Stand by Me_ (4:11), _Cujo_ (5:15).

**password:** shawshank

Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://whythebirdsteve.tumblr.com/post/627341343837093888/castle-rock-around-the-clock-a-stephen-king)

A few notes:

  1. I did not include "Rock Around the Clock" in this vid, but I did include its B-side, which is — obviously — about nuclear war and how it might be a good opportunity to get laid.
  2. My favorite Castle Rock citizens are its sheriffs, George Bannerman and Alan Pangborn, who are prominent characters in four of the six movies included in this vid. This is, of course, why we see the back of Pangborn's head twice and also he opens a couple of doors and Bannerman doesn't appear at all. Give me a good song about sheriffs from the 1950s and I'll see what I can do.
  3. Thad Beaumont is probably not dating his brain tumor/fetal twin/evil alter ego, but what this vid presupposes is...maybe he did?
  4. Cujo is a good boy.



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Put a Spell on You [Fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225785) by [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali)




End file.
